


One Night in Water 7

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Rob Lucci pays a visit to Paulie
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	One Night in Water 7

**Author's Note:**

> \- This was a fun oneshot I did for someone  
> \- Thanks for checking it out!

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing your face around Water 7 after what you did.”

“I’m not showing my face around Water 7.” Lucci kept his back to Paulie as he glanced out the window. The town is sleeping, as are most of its inhabitants. Not a soul out on the streets that he can see. “Just to you.”

“Untie me!”

Lucci glanced over his shoulder to where Paulie was struggling on the floor, his wrists and ankles bound by his own ropes. He considered for a moment if he shouldn’t have gagged him as well - but quickly remembered that he’ll need that mouth shortly. “We can talk when you decide you’re going to be more reasonable.”

“Go to hell!” Paulie was still as furious as ever, and Lucci could hear him seething. 

“Be quiet.” Lucci didn’t raise his voice, but there was force behind it. “I’m not going to ask you again.”

Paulie, for as slow as Lucci had always speculated he was, caught on fast, his voice dropping to an irritated growl. Reflected in the glass, Lucci could see Paulie kneeling, struggling to stay upright without his hands to help him, wearing only the shorts he’d been dragged out of bed in. His face was a bright, furious shade of red. 

“Good.” Lucci turned back around, hands in his pockets. He had come dressed in his favorite black suit - a sleeker fit than how he’d dressed during his time with Galley-La. Paulie looked him up and down over and over, a look of panic beginning to creep over his face when he spotted the bulge in Lucci’s pants. “Now we can get started.”

“Get started on what?” Paulie mumbled, jerking his head away. Lucci could still feel Paulie’s gaze, even as he tried to avert it.

“For starters…” The command in his voice came back. “Don’t speak unless I tell you to.”

The blush darkened, even through his tanned skin, but he didn’t utter a word.

“Impressive, Paulie. I didn’t think you were capable of shutting up.” Lucci slowly walks to him, his steps muted by the rug. The only illumination in the room is the moonlight, but it’s more than enough. Lucci brought his hand to Paulie’s cheek, but Paulie jerked away hard from his touch. “No. None of that. You will let me touch you.”

He tried again. Paulie did not pull away, but Lucci could feel the tense muscles in his jaw, stiff beneath the stubbled skin. His fingers lightly trailed over his jawline, sweeping up to trace the shape of his lips. “Open your mouth.” 

Paulie opened his mouth without hesitation. Lucci suppressed a smile as his finger probed every inch of his mouth, tracing over tongue and teeth. He was getting used to the commands already - that would make things much easier. “I don’t have a lot of time to waste…” Lucci withdrew his hand, lazily dropping it to his waist to undo his suit pants. “So let’s just cut to the chase on why I’m here.”

With the slightest nudge, his pants dropped to his ankles, revealing his cock already at full mast. Surprised, Paulie started to fall backwards, and Lucci grabbed him hard by the back of his head, shoving his face into his thigh. Paulie’s breath was heavy and frantic, and it felt damp against his cock. “I know you know what I’m going to tell you to do.”

Paulie didn’t answer but Lucci could feel a hot glare, boiling with anger, aimed right up at him.

“Suck it.  _ Now _ .” Gripping him with a fistful of hair, Lucci guided his face onto his cock as he pressed his hips forward. He felt Paulie’s lips and stubble against his shaft, and he started throbbing. “Don’t disappoint me.”

When he released Paulie, Lucci half-anticipated a bite, some scratches, maybe more furious yelling. He found himself pleasantly surprised once more as Paulie took his entire cock into his mouth at once, engulfing it with hot wetness. He bobbed his head back in a jerking rhythm, tracing his tongue along the underside of Lucci’s cock, teasing it against the ridge of the head. Warm saliva trickled out past his lips, dripping onto his chin and smearing against Lucci as Paulie’s face smashed against him over and over again. In no time, the neatly groomed black hair at the base of his cock is sticky and matted with spit and whatever juices Paulie doesn’t suck down.

Sooner than anticipated, Lucci feels a tightening tension in his core, and his cock swells against Paulie’s tongue. “Stop,” he orders, his voice strained and panting. “Stop.”

Paulie, red faced, eyes out of focus, stopped. Lucci quickly withdrew from his mouth and began pumping his cock, jerking a tight fist up and down. 

Barely able to speak over his hard breathing, Lucci spat out another order. “Mouth open.”

Eyes wide and locked on Lucci’s own, Paulie opened his mouth, letting his tongue loll out over his chin. At the full sight of him - red-faced, spit-slicked, and fully obedient. It was better than he could have hoped for. With a long, drawn-out groan, he erupted all over him, splattering him from his forehead to his bare chest. Several spurts landed in Paulie’s mouth, coating his tongue, and Lucci drank in the sight of him pulling his tongue back and swallowing, closing his eyes as he savored the taste.

When it was all over, and he could breathe again, Lucci was surprised he was still standing at all. He could feel sweat tingling all over his body, and his heart beating so quickly he was certain his face was just as flushed as Paulie’s. He breathed deeply through his nose, trying to regain some composure. “Did you enjoy that as much as I did?”

Looking away, embarrassed, Paulie mumbled an answer.

“I asked you a question. You  _ look _ at me when you answer me.”

Paulie turned his face back to Lucci, eyes narrowed, mouth twisted. He locked gazes, and gave him his answer. “Yes.”


End file.
